Miyamoto Haru
|kanji = 宮本はる|age = 15|born = 20th March|home = Aibana|relations = Miyamoto Kanade (mother)|gender = Female|height = 152cm|hair = Light Brown (Haru) Bright Pink (Cure Colombe)|eyes = Dark Orange (Haru) Orange (Cure Colombe)|alter_ego = Cure Colombe|power = The Sky|theme = Pink|season = Mon Amour Pretty Cure|debut = MAPC01|seiyuu = Yuuki Aoi}} '|宮本はる}} is the lead cure of ''Mon Amour Pretty Cure''. Haru is an energetic and hyperactive girl who loves to make friends. However, she can be a little clumsy at times but always remains true to her heart, even if it means sacrificing her life to protect the ones she loves. She is also not very bright. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the emissary of pure love whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of the sky. History Childhood As a young girl, Haru was constantly mocked for her clumsiness and not being very bright, which caused her to slowly lose self-confidence and, once her mother Kanade noticed this, she set up a play date for Haru and her (Kanade's) friend's daughter, Yumeboshi Ally, and once the two young girls made eye contact, they instantly knew that they were going to be friends. Meeting Doux and transforming into Cure Colombe for the first time Appearance Haru, in her civilian form, has short light brown hair and dark orange eyes. Her casual wear consists of a cherry blossom pink top and denim shorts while also wearing pastel pink tights and bright pink trainers. As Cure Colombe, her hair grows to elbow-length and shifts to bright pink whilst tying itself into a high ponytail using a white feather-shaped bow. Her eyes also shift colour to orange. Her wear consists of... Personality Haru is an energetic and hyperactive girl who loves to make friends. However, she can be a little clumsy at times but always remains true to her heart, even if it means sacrificing her life to protect the ones she loves. She is also not very bright. Relationships Family Friends * Yumeboshi Ally - Haru's best friend, the two get along very well despite their differences. And, even if Haru's clumsiness can annoy Ally at times, the two always remain great friends. However, due to the both of them keeping a secret from each other, they can be a little distant sometimes. Cure Colombe is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Haru who controls the power of the sky whilst representing pure love and her theme colour being pink. To transform, she needs her Amour Pact and needs to be with Yumeboshi Ally while shouting "''Eternal Amour Shining''". Her main attack is Colombe Feather. Transformation Attacks Etymology Songs Haru's voice actress, Yuuki Aoi, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Iguchi Yuka (the voice actress of Yumeboshi Ally/Cure Rose). Solo * [[Ailes de L'Amour|'Ailes de L'Amour']] Duet/Group Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Tachibana Hibiki from the Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. Coincidentally, they share many similarities which are: ** They both have light brown hair (civilian only for Haru). ** They have dark orange eyes (civilian only for Haru). ** Both have energetic and upbeat personalities. * Her birthday is on the 20th March, meaning that her star sign is Pisces. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Mon Amour Pretty Cure Category:Mon Amour Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Characters